


Blades and Cigarettes

by SuggestiveScribe



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Aggressive Sexual Content, Anal Fingering, Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, I'm not going to apologize either just read the porn, Light Masochism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The masochist and the sadist are the same person how exciting, probably, this is really one of the most plotless things ever; I didn't even try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuggestiveScribe/pseuds/SuggestiveScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well come along then," Izaya said, prancing up the stairs. "I don't have all day."</p><p>Shizuo followed him, and he still didn't understand why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blades and Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to a lot of old MUCC and 路地裏 僕と君へ popping up on my ipod while deciding on what I was going to write is at least partially to blame for this.

Shizuo was losing it. He could feel his mind slipping, he could feel the dark pulling, and he knew that in a few moments his rage was going to black out his mind and vision entirely. He would wake up without proper memory and a few new injuries, and it was as terrifying as it was comforting.

Comforting, why? Because the anger that tore apart his insides, the anger that made his skin burn so hot that it _ached,_ so hot that it was _painful_ , gave him nothing but the  urge rip all his flesh from his bones. It was tormenting and awful, and as he felt steel bend beneath the clutch of his palm the haze was growing more dense, the white buzz in his ears more overwhelming. The black at least took away the torture, at least for a little.

That's when he heard the bubbling laugh, the mania sewn giggle he knew too well, and Shizuo's mind suddenly snapped into perfect clarity.

"My my, Shizu-chan is making a real mess."

Shizuo swung behind him without even bothering to glance over his shoulder. The urge to swat and crush the voice was too deeply ingrained in his bones.

Izaya stumbled into view then, or rather danced, feet caroselling over one another like it was a moved he practiced. He bent at the hips, eyes blinking up through his lashes as his blade flicked open in the hand behind his back.

"What was it this time hm?" Izaya chortled, spinning once before taking a bouncing step back as Shizuo heard the creak of the metal crushing against his palm. "Did someone insult your brother?" Izaya asked, and then he blinked too innocently and his eyes slid upward in thought, "Or perhaps I forgot-- Did I send someone to kill you today?"

Shizuo's vision focused into stunning clarity around Izaya's face, haze completely eradicated. "What are you doing here?" Shizuo growled.

"Oh me?" Izaya pressed his hand to his chest, the metal of his blade winking in the light. His smile unfurled across his face, lips parting as if they'd been sliced open, "I just heard the noise of an animal on the loose."

Shizuo didn't think; he immediately swung the traffic sign in his grip at Izaya.

"Oh!" Izaya chirped, hopping a step back with a smile like he was playing his favorite game. He spun and dipped and frolicked, feet too light and quick for their own good. "I can help you, you know," Izaya said, twirling out of the way of Shizuo's next swing.

" _Help_ me?" Shizuo almost spat. "Why would I ever--"

Izaya paused, feet going entirely still for a moment. "Do you enjoy blacking out?" he questioned. "Not knowing if you're going to hurt someone?"

Shizuo threw the sign off to the side and shoved Izaya hard against the brick of the alleyway. Izaya didn't try to move, didn't try to escape at all, and when Shizuo gripped his neck with his palm and got in his face his smile didn't even budge.

"How the _fuck_ could you help _me_ , Izaya-kun?" and Shizuo was lifting him now, grip tightening and printing marks into Izaya's throat.

Izaya's eyelashes fluttered, smirk catching at something devious. "Well," Izaya said, voice a little gasping for the pressure at his throat, "You're not blacked out now, are you?"

Shizuo was motionless, and Izaya's eyes were taunting still, mouth opened around silence, and Shizuo's grip tightened.

Izaya's hips flinched against Shizuo's thigh, and a small sort of pleased gasp worked from his mouth over his tongue. Shizuo's eyes widened, and he attempted to squelch the instantaneous jump of his heart.

Izaya's face didn't change. He didn't bother with embarrassment or explanation. Shizuo dropped him.

Izaya grinned, lightly rubbing at his throat. "Come by next time," Izaya said, side stepping away from Shizuo and leaving him staring at the brick. "You can at least try and take some responsibility for yourself."

Shizuo's jaw clenched tight, but by the time he swung around to face Izaya he was already gone.

#

Shizuo was clenching and unclenching his fists. He could feel the itch across his skin, the painful drag of electricity and heat searing over his flesh and deep in his gut. He was pacing. He was gritting his teeth and pacing in front of Izaya's front door. He must have lost his mind. He must have truly lost his mind.

It opened before he had the courage or insanity to knock.

"I've been waiting for you to finally snap and rip my door off its hinges for ten minutes now. I have to say I'm a little disappointed."

Shizuo shot Izaya a dirty look, not even speaking before taking a few huffing steps across the hallway and shouldering past him.

"What bad manners, I didn't even invite you in."

"Shut up Izaya," Shizuo almost growled, glaring over his shoulder as Izaya shut the door behind them.

Shizuo was glancing around the apartment, too big and bland and empty.

"I have to say I'm a little surprised you gave in so easily," Izaya commented, gliding back into view.

Shizuo glanced down at him once, then away again. "Empty your pockets," Shizuo said gruffly.

Izaya tipped his head at him in total surprise, "What?"

"If we're going to do this I don't need you armed with a knife the whole time," Shizuo said. He dug into his pockets, dumping the contents onto the table. Keys, cigarettes, a lighter.

Izaya watched the motion with eyes as stunned as they were amused. He brought his gaze back up to Shizuo's face, "This is my house and you can kill me with your hands Shizu-chan. It hardly seems fair."

Shizuo's eyes narrowed, "Do you _want_ me to kill you with my bare hands?"

Izaya sighed, lips still curled upward as if he was humoring a high maintenance child, "Fine, fine." He threw his knife onto the table with Shizuo's things, and that was it. "There," he said, motioning to the table with both hands. "Now we've emptied our pockets on the front table. How domestic! Perhaps I'll buy a key bowl for these visits of yours; make you feel at home."

Shizuo squeezed his eyes and jaw tight, hands clenching into fists. What was he doing here?

"Well come along then," Izaya said, prancing up the stairs. "I don't have all day."

Shizuo followed him, and he still didn't understand why.

"So what was it," Izaya asked vaguely, shrugging off his coat and depositing it over the back of a chair in his bedroom. "The sense of morality you felt when you thought about not hurting anyone or the lack of morality you felt at the possibility of hurting me?"

Shizuo lunched forward, shoving Izaya back against the wall and pressing his fingers into the side of his throat. "First of all," his eyes narrowed, and Izaya didn't even grab at Shizuo's hand; he just waited there, lips forever tugged upward in some sort of twisted glee. "it would be more moral of me to _rid_ the world of your filth, Izaya-kun." Izaya smiled then, smile and eyes wide like he'd received a compliment. "Secondly," Shizuo went on, ignoring the too hard beat of his heart, "Why _am_ I here Izaya?" he growled. "For you to berate me?"

But even as he said it Shizuo could feel it, could feel the stark contrast of clarity against the fog he had been fighting before he walked in, the focus he could muster when it was around Izaya's devilish face. He hated himself for it.

Izaya was making small noises, little pants of breath, and Shizuo watched his throat bob and struggle against Shizuo's hand. His eyes were dark pools, brown sinking into something deeper and deadlier, and when Shizuo squeezed tighter a small grunt scratched the back of Izaya's throat. Izaya's hips ground against Shizuo's hipbone, and he could feel his length press in against his pants.

Shizuo almost sneered, "I can't fucking believe you."

Izaya's eyebrow jumped upward, his smile going with it. His voice managed to be smooth even with his breathing being slowly taken from him, "As if I'm the only one." His hand reached forward, fingers sliding over seams of fabric before grinding his palm against Shizuo's newly interested length, and Shizuo huffed a breath and rocked embarrassingly into the touch.

Shizuo felt the bob of Izaya's throat against his hand before he heard the laugh, and heat was flashing behind his eyes and over his face in response to the mockery. Shizuo let him go, snatching back his hand as if the sound had burned against his palm.

Izaya laughed harder then, head tipping back to reveal the cut of his fragile throat as his teeth snagged the light of the room. He walked over to the side of his bed, laughter dying down into a chuckle.

"Well," he said, hand swiping at a bottle of lube on the nightstand and capturing it in his palm, "I'll prepare myself, since I can't trust monster like you to have patience or dexterity."

Shizuo felt his face burn hot, head tilting heavily to the side as his lip twitched up over gritted teeth, "You--"

Izaya sighed as if he was already bored with Shizuo's comment. "Just take off your pants," and his lips cracked open into that blade of a smile again, "Shizu- _chan_."

Shizuo's mouth was pulling down but his hands were obeying anyway, fingers pinching over the button of his pants as Izaya happily unzipped his own and shoved them down to the floor. Shizuo's frown wavered into something like confusion when Izaya sunk to his knees then, spreading them a bit across the carpet.

Shizuo was opening his mouth around a word he hadn't exactly planned out yet when Izaya hooked a single finger into the waistband of Shizuo's boxers and dragged them down with a wicked grin.

Shizuo swallowed hard, heart fluttering into his throat as Izaya nudged against Shizuo's half hard length with his cheek. He maintained taunting eye contact as he opened his mouth and scooped Shizuo's cock into the confines of his lips.

Shizuo huffed, eyes blinking wide and hands shaking into a clenched fist as Izaya's tongue swirled wet and hot around Shizuo's cock. Shizuo allowed his eyes to roll back for a moment, slick heat crawling down his thighs and anchoring to the base of his spine as his hips tilted forward and his head tipped back.

Shizuo was growing, surging harder, and it wasn't until he heard the sound of a _click_ and the slight shift of movement that he opened his eyes. He blinked down, through the haze and past the wrap of Izaya's lips around his length, and watched Izaya's hand reach behind him, fingers shining with lube.

Shizuo's lips parted, and he wished he would have been guarding his expression a little more because Izaya shot a quick glance up at him, a flicker of brown eyes gone crimson with heat, right before he sunk his fingers into himself.

Izaya's eyes flinched closed, and the grunt that worked up through his throat vibrated against Shizuo's shaft. Shizuo inhaled, stretched and filled his lungs full of air to keep from _growling_ against the gasping noise that caught in Izaya's throat.

Izaya opened his eyes again then, gaze still pointed and sharp, and as he pulled his mouth back he let his teeth catch lightly at the head of Shizuo's cock. Shizuo groaned, hand automatically shooting to the back of Izaya's head and shoving him back down over his cock. Shizuo watched Izaya's lips twist, and even stretched around the base of Shizuo's cock he could see the taunting smile there, dominant and teasing even on his knees. Izaya thrust into himself, hips tilting back to meet his hand, and his eyelashes fluttered and a small moan choked around Shizuo's cock.

Shizuo let go of a rough groan, strained and harassed, and Izaya's eyes went sharper, deadlier, and Shizuo's pulse was fluttering in his throat like there was a knife pressed to his neck rather than lips against his skin.

Izaya was riding himself now, bobbing down against his touch as he took Shizuo's length to the back of his throat. Every movement was a little more desperate, a little more dangerous. Teeth were grazing and dragging down his shaft, the sensation vibrating out from the marrow of Shizuo's bones and urging him to rock harder into the hot wet of Izaya's mouth. Shizuo clenched his hand in the back of Izaya's hair, attempting to repress the rise of grunts and gasps in his own chest and failing more than half the time.  

Then Izaya pulled back, and for a small moment Shizuo's arm braced him there, strength in his stillness. Izaya's eyes dragged up to Shizuo's gaze, annoyed or threatening, Shizuo couldn't quite tell. Shizuo blinked and lifted his arm away from him almost tentatively, almost apologetically.

Izaya withdrew from himself with a small purse of lips rather than a gasp and rose to his feet. He peeled his shirt over his head, slim shoulders and hips suddenly pale and bare and dominating Shizuo's vision. Izaya moved to stand next to the bed, throwing a cocked eyebrow over his shoulder at Shizuo. "You too, Shizu-chan," he directed, eyes flickering down to Shizuo's shirt.

Shizuo was frowning again, but he did was he was told anyway, haphazardly yanking his shirt over his shoulders and throwing it on the ground.

" _Ooh_ ," Izaya almost giggled, voice lilting with intrigue as he took a few light steps back over to Shizuo and traced his fingers over a scar on Shizuo's ribs while his eyes took in other scattered raised mends of flesh. His lips sliced across his face as he glanced up at Shizuo, "I guess it's to be expected from an animal like yourself."  

Shizuo felt a click in the back of his throat as he sneered down at the too blithe smile. "If you don't shut your mouth..." he began, attempting not to shiver under the mindless trail of Izaya's fingers.

Izaya's smile cut deeper, and he lifted himself onto his toes to breathe against Shizuo's neck, "Or you'll do what? Exactly what I want?"

Shizuo almost barked, grunting as he shoved at Izaya's chest and sent him flying back onto the bed. He hit the mattress loud enough to audibly lose breath but Izaya's eyes were wide and crazed in some sort of demented delight, stayed that way even as Shizuo moved over and shoved his palm against Izaya's chest to force him flat against the bed.

Izaya's eyelashes fluttered, confidence and glee sliding behind his eyes as he purred, "Like this."

Shizuo could feel fire ripping through his veins as he stared down at him. He could see how frail and breakable each of his bones were, how his collar and hips bones pulled Izaya's fair skin tight over sharp angles like it was liable to rip at any moment.

Shizuo's eyes scraped over him for a moment, almost in awe. "You're too delicate," he said gruffly, disgust tripping into something like fondness in his throat.

Izaya blinked, eyes completely stunned for a moment, and then he laughed, voice ringing out like if bells could release a sound that was toxic. Shizuo wasn't sure what to do with the response except stare down at him with heat flashing across his face.

"Well," Izaya finally managed, chiming laugh working down into something deep, "not everyone can be a monster."

Shizuo felt the edges of his vision going dark, black curling and tugging at the rage in his chest, but he looked down at Izaya with frightening clarity. He wondered why both of them were so confident that he wouldn't break Izaya's neck right here.

He thought maybe they shouldn't be.

Izaya's eyes slid off to the side, the wordless direction obvious. Shizuo blinked himself out of thought and straightened, bending over to pick up the lube before throwing open a drawer to grab a condom. He could feel Izaya's eyes on everything he did, every movement and shift of hands and fingers. He tore the corner of the condom open with his teeth before slicking it over himself.

Izaya made a small noise at that, some sort of derisive "keh" of a laugh, and Shizuo responded by glaring at him while dumping lube over himself, swatting his legs open wider.

Izaya wiggled his hips over the mattress, still too amused as Shizuo lined up to him, tip of his cock forcing pressure against Izaya's entrance. Shizuo was hesitating, mind dredging up fragmented thoughts of 'why?' when Izaya licked his lips, voice crawling over his lips like sin, "Shy now, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo grit his teeth together just before plunging into Izaya, biting back the wave of heat that tore through him so he could keep his eyes on the flinch of Izaya's features.

He watched them scrunch, eyes squeezing shut for half a moment, half a _second_ , before rolling open again, burning red staring back at Shizuo like it could devour him.

Izaya's hand slapped onto Shizuo's shoulder, nails digging into his flesh. The low drag of voice that left Izaya's throat almost wasn't recognizable, his eyes still too open, " _Come on_."

Shizuo shivered at the voice, dipping his head so his hair curtained his face from Izaya's view before drawing slightly back and sinking even deeper, to the hilt.

Shizuo groaned, hands fisting into the sheets as Izaya gasped, his back arching in response to the intrusion. It was blinding heat and pressure. Shizuo could feel fiery ripples shoot over his skin, flashes of heat bearing down on him and burning his face. He couldn't see Izaya, wouldn't look at him for his own sake, but he could _feel_ him. He could feel the squeeze of his body around his cock, could feel him opening up and adjusting with every breath that heaved Izaya's delicate chest.

Shizuo finally dragged his gaze up through his hair, and when he saw the look Izaya was giving him, the borderline hateful urgency that blew his eyes and pupils wide, he felt his control slipping off into the dark edges of his vision.

Shizuo slid back and then rocked forward hard, watching Izaya's head tip back as a gasp was knocked from the back of his throat. He started thrusting, delving into him with the rough rhythm of his heart. Izaya's fingers were digging crescents into Shizuo's skin but Shizuo barely noticed. He was too concerned with the rake of friction and pressure over his cock and the tilting of Izaya's hips to meet him hard and full with every motion.

Then Izaya's hand was moving, fluttering up to touch at Shizuo's right hand where it was dented into the mattress. He tapped at it wordlessly, and when Shizuo finally had the concentration to control the other pieces of his body he lifted it vaguely. Izaya took it, pulling it over to him and placing it over his throat. He pressed Shizuo's fingers in against his neck and squeezed over his hand.  

Shizuo almost stalled out completely, face exploding into bewilderment. "Are you fucking crazy?" Shizuo asked him as if that was an actual question at this point. "I'm going to _hurt_ you."

Izaya's eyes were huge and manic, and his voice left his throat in a hiss, " _Good_."

Shizuo almost choked, the tremor that wracked his spine making his hips shiver out of time.

Shizuo didn't know what to do. His left arm bore all his weight but his right hand was shaking, trembling around Izaya's throat. Izaya's arm was sliding out over the comforter again, grabbing the bottle of lube and one handedly squeezing it into his palm. It was a mess, his entire hand shining, dripping wet enough that when Izaya's fingers reached around Shizuo's hip he could feel the trail left in their wake.

Wait a minute.

"Izaya," Shizuo growled suddenly. "What--"

His lips split open in a pointed smile, " _Relax_ Shizu-chan." His eyes went half lidded and his voice dipped low, "You could tell me to stop, but you won't."

Then he slid a single finger past Shizuo's entrance.

Shizuo groaned, body lurching forward as the heat stung through his insides. The stretch dragged fire and goosebumps down his legs and up his spine. Shizuo craved the sweep of friction over his cock as he thrust forward, but he found himself itching for the push and shock against his insides, the jolt sparking pleasure and fire through his cock and low in his gut. Shizuo's motions became long and sweeping, pushing back against Izaya's touch with as much fervor and urgency as he fucked into him.  

Izaya breathed a laugh, eyes dark red like a dried wound, and the next time Shizuo managed to keep his eyes on Izaya's face for longer than a second Izaya thrust his finger deep and hard, slamming against Shizuo's prostate.

" _Fuck_ ," and that was the sound of Shizuo moaning against the blinding, borderline _painful_ , flash of pleasure that forced his insides to hum and flinch. That's when he realized his hand had compulsively tightened around Izaya's throat, but before Shizuo could panic he saw Izaya's face, cheeks stained red and mouth gone almost slack as he inhaled a pleasured noise so low and honest that Shizuo felt his cock throb.

His grip loosened, and there were two thrusts before Izaya repeated the motion, sinking into Shizuo and grinding against his prostate. Shizuo's hand flexed around Izaya's neck again, and Izaya's eyes rolled back in his head as he _groaned_ , hips jumping up and cock dumping precum all over his stomach.

"Jesus Christ," Shizuo whispered.

"Harder," Izaya said, but this time it was breathy and almost inaudible.

Shizuo was staring at him as he jammed his hips against Izaya's. Izaya groaned again, head falling to the side as he pressed against Shizuo's insides and elicited another clutch of pressure around his own neck. Shizuo was being used. He was being used and toyed with and played like a fucking instrument but he didn't care; he was too obsessed with the sensations rippling out from every touch and noise to think about anything else. 

Izaya's eyes were fuzzy and unfocused, his mouth lolled open and uselessly working around gasps. Shizuo couldn't stop staring at his mouth, the slack jawed and naked honesty of it, and he wanted to... _cover_ it, wanted to press his hand over it or print the feel of it onto his lips or _something_ , but it was confusing so Shizuo just watched it instead, tension building up his legs and shaking his muscles in a way that was distinctly threatening.

Shizuo was leaning down, just a bit, just a bit closer to Izaya's face, and he could feel his insides tipping forward as well, the feel of Izaya working him open and jolting unbridled pleasure up his spine as wet pressure enveloped his aching cock. Izaya's irises were sliding over Shizuo's face, a harvest moon breaking through the cover of raven lashes, and his breaths were catching higher with every new thrust.

Shizuo's head dipped, too low, too dangerous, Izaya and his nose almost touching. Izaya exhaled, and his lips parted dry for a moment, throat worked hard for him to breathe the word, " _Shizu_... _chan_."

Shizuo felt his entire body surge, every blood vessel igniting and seizing as the growl that worked up from his chest tore out into a moan. Then Izaya jabbed against his prostate, over and over, relentless, and Shizuo's grip around his throat went automatically tight.

Shizuo watched Izaya's eyes fly back, his breath stopping in his throat, and it wasn't two heartbeats before Shizuo felt Izaya's body convulse hard around his cock, cum dumping over his stomach. Shizuo released his hold completely and Izaya inhaled so sharp and deep that it sounded painful, the red of his eyes back in view. His fingers were unconsciously curling within Shizuo, his body trembling and shaking in a way that was almost frightening as strained noises wheezed out of his throat.

Izaya opened his eyes, face melted, eyes pools of heat, and it was so unguarded, so base and pure, that Shizuo barely recognized him. The exhausted part of his lips, the slow blink of lashes over glazed eyes, the panting rise and fall of his chest. Shizuo's thumb ran up over Izaya's jaw, and Shizuo could _feel_ it, could feel the tingling thread of heat between their lips that were way too close. Izaya sighed, breath moving over Shizuo's mouth. All of Shizuo's thoughts were tearing apart, his coherency gone with the pulsing throb at the base of his cock and the warmth pooling in his stomach, the scratching heat from Izaya's fingers dragging thrills over every inch of skin.

Izaya's other hand moved up, gripping in the back of Shizuo's hair. His nails dug into his scalp, pulling at the locks, and Izaya just breathed, " _Yes_."

Shizuo's hips bucked. He groaned, almost shouted as he came, head falling to bury into Izaya's shoulder as he grit his teeth together and clenched his jaw tight. He felt himself spill within Izaya as he clenched around his fingers, insides pulsing and squeezing tight in starbursts of pleasure.

Shizuo made a new noise with every wave that hit him, and it took a lot longer than he could have ever imagined to ride out his orgasm. Finally he stilled, shoulders sagging heavy and boneless.

Izaya was pushing at his body, doing his best to shove Shizuo off of him despite not having any strength behind his movements.  

"You're so impossibly _heavy_ ," Izaya complained as Shizuo flopped beside him on the mattress. His entire body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

Shizuo felt brain dead. He stared at the ceiling without a single thought to call his own, eyes anchored on blank white space and ears supplying a steady ring from deep within his skull.

"Well, that was fun," Izaya said, popping off the bed. His voice seemed back to normal, but something was off, his cadence or his volume or something else entirely. Shizuo's eyes slid away from the ceiling to regard Izaya's form, but he still couldn't quite make words.

Izaya was pulling on his clothes, tiny figure slipping back into dark folds of fabric. "Feel free to sleep or shower or let yourself out," Izaya was saying, voice still hitting something like distraction. "I have to get going though; I'm an important person you know. There are some tedious humans who are in need of my attention."

It was all bullshit. It was all white noise bullshit. "Just letting me wander around your house?" Shizuo finally managed roughly. "You must have quite some trust in me."

Izaya paused in pulling his jacket onto his arm. He barely turned his head, face still not visible. There were still light markings of red around his neck.

Everything suddenly felt too still and too real. Shizuo's stomach dropped with the weight of what he just said, with the weight of the honesty of it all.

Izaya turned to him, a flicker of something Shizuo couldn't place already long gone by the time Izaya's blade of a smile tore up one of his cheeks, "Nothing an idiot animal like you could do or see in my home would hinder me in the least, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo stared at him. He didn't even feel angry. Even though Izaya's voice was perfect and horrible like it always was, Shizuo knew it was empty, a distraction.

Shizuo's insides felt heavy. He kind of wanted to tear them out.

"I'll be back," Izaya went on, spinning on one foot then and fluttering his fingers as he moved to go into the hallway and down the stairs. His jacket shivered behind him as he tossed Shizuo his best taunting smile, "Try not to make too much of a mess, at least."

Then he was gone, feet tapping light down the stairs before Shizuo heard the click and swing of the front door.

Shizuo blinked up at the ceiling. Finally he stood, throwing his pants back on before plodding downstairs. He didn't know what just happened or what was going through his head, and that was fine. He knew where his cigarettes were, and he knew he needed one.

He paused in front of the table where he and Izaya had deposited their belongings. The knife was gone--

Shizuo frowned.

And so were his cigarettes.

Shizuo picked up the end table and threw it against the fucking wall.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I didn't love Izaya, but I do.  
> http://suggestivescribe.tumblr.com/


End file.
